How long can you stay away?
by Peace etc
Summary: In season five after Claudia comes home from Hanover rejected, how long will she stay away? Please r/r, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

I can't believe. I go all the way there and they just wonder when I'm going back! I was sitting on the airplane going back to Hanover, my boarding school. Griffin who was my sister's ex husband took me home. And now I'm heading back. Well I don't care if they don't want me there. It was then that I secretly vowed not to go back. I know that seems harsh, they just want me to get an education. It's just that it made me feel so…   
"Claudia!!!" Well look at that I told myself as I left the terminal. I'm wanted here!  
"Hey!" I replied. We didn't talk much. I had my one carryon with me, so we headed out and took the bus back.   
"I missed you so much!" she said excitedly, "Who else can I have panty raids with?"   
"It good to see you too!" It felt so good to be back where I was welcomed. That night we went out to celebrate my arrival back.  
"Hey Claude?" I looked around from my seat at the head of the table. I looked up and there he was Nick the cutest guy on the campus. "I'm glad your back!"   
"Thanks!" I said and flashed my biggest smile. He was so cute. He looked so flustered and shy talking, which makes him look ten times cuter.   
"Uh… I was wondering… well… if… sometime… you and I… could go out? He said, saying the end of the sentence extremely fast. He had closed his eyes for a second after asking as if my reaction was painful.   
"Sure!" I said. He looked like he could hug everyone in the restaurant, he was just so happy.   
  
So that how it all started. It been three months. We've been dating very seriously! No letters from the family, just one call asking what I was doing this upcoming break. Which I was staying at school for. They didn't even seem disappointed.   
  
Now this is where problems start. It's almost summer. Nick and I are still going strong. Me and my friends, including Nick were going to go to Florida for the summer. On problem, you guessed it my family, I'm really starting to hat that six letter word. I hadn't come home all year. They actually even cam to visit for a day. Except I just happened not to be feeling well. I even stayed at school for March Break, and Easter. I had to make up the toughest excuses to skip out on going home. This time it didn't work…  
"Hey Claude? It's Bailey"   
"Hi Bailey"   
"Claudia! We miss you like crazy!" Great now I feel really guilty.   
"Same here" Miss them like crazy? I was finally enjoying myself!  
"So? When should I book your plane ticket?" Oh no! How do I say it…  
"never" I mumbled.   
"What?"   
"That probably was just some connection problem…" Great lie!!  
"Anyway, what date shall you be coming home?" Just get it out fast.   
"Uh…Bai? I'm not coming home." Ok this is really bad, long silence. 


	2. Hopefully!

"And why not?" He asked after the longest silence.   
"Well, well me and my friends are going away together…" I said afraid of his next comment. I knew him so well that he probably just sat down.   
"You can't do that!" He exclaimed. I heard Charlie ask him on the other side of the line who he was talk to. Great he called from home please don't make me talk to them all! I heard him whisper 'no one'. Thank goodness! Luckily Charlie didn't push it.  
"I got to go..." I replied trying to make a fast exit.   
"This is not over!" he said in the sternest voice I ever heard him say.   
The week before summer went by fast, I didn't call home. Luckily didn't get any calls either. We were having this big closing ceremony, and then we were set free. In two days after that I'd be sun bathing in Florida, hopefully.   
  
  
(I know this is practically nothing, but it's better then nothing) 


	3. Never

We had the SUV packed to the brim. I don't think I'd ever been much happier then I was on this day, and would be for these two whole months. I was free, and I was going on a road trip to Florida with the coolest friends ever, the next day. Nick, Ethan, Hallie, and her were going to have one hell of a time.   
Sleeping that night was almost impossible though, guilt took over her. I couldn't just leave, right? My family wanted me home. But, then again when have they actually wanted me. I bet if I went home the minute I got there they'd forget I was there. But, still I feel so guilty. I can't call, cause that is just too much. Maybe I should just write them a letter, that's only a little communication, and it's not like they'll get it to I'm gone. I got out of bed and walked to my desk, and carefully I began the hardest letter, I'd ever have to write;  
Dear Family,   
This summer I will be traveling with my friends. Don't worry about anything, I'll be fine in every way. I'll be back in time for school to begin after the vacation. I hope you all have a great time. Love,   
Claudia  
Short and sweet, I thought smiling to myself. I put the letter in an envelope and added the stamp and address. This be great, there would be no way they could try and contact me. Unless… no, they'd never go to that much trouble, would they? 


	4. Crashing Down

The next morning, I could barely contain my excitement! I was going on a road trip! How cool was that? The minute I mailed the letter, I vowed not to let my family ruin this trip, because every since my parents died I did everything for them to stay together, and be some damn happy bunch. And, finally I was just living for myself, and having a great time. We created shifts and such, so we all had equal driving time.   
"And, we're off!" Nick stated, when they started up the car. We drove till the end of the day, stopping once for a bathroom break. We came to the stop for the night at a roadside motel.   
"I say we just share one room, it's cheaper." Hallie stated, when they were standing at the check-in counter.   
"Me too." I agreed, nodding. The boys both had smirks plastered on their faces.   
"That's great and everything, but y'know." Ethan replied, the guys laughed. And, Claudia playfully smacked Nick's chest.   
"As long as you boys pay." I replied playfully, and we all laughed. We planned to meet the next morning at 9:00, to get an early start. Although are rooms were just right next to each other.   
"Hun, do you think your family's worried?" Nick asked me, when we were in our room.   
"I don't know, I doubt it. But, don't worry k?" He nodded, and I smiled slyly at him. He grinned, and walked over to me. Our lips met and our tongues explored each other mouths. We backed up into the bed, and he gently placed me upon it.  
"You ready?" He questioned, softly. I nodded and we began to undress each other. This wasn't my first time, yes little Claudia wasn't a virgin. If my family ever found out, boy would there be a problem.   
The next morning like we said we would be we were off at nine. And, headed further into freedom. That night we continued to drive, we figure the faster we went, the more time we had in Florida. I was driving it was around 2 am, everyone was completely zonked out. The gas was nearing empty, so I pulled up at the closest gas station. After filling up the car, I went inside to pay. The bell on the door went, signaling someone came in, after me. I looked behind me to see Will, my brother's Bailey best friend.   
"Claudia Salinger!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Whoa, have you grown up." I smiled. Will had always been nice to me.  
"It's good to see you!" I replied. We both stepped up to the cash, and I quickly paid, and watched as Will did the same after me.   
"So, what are you doing?" He asked. Damn, his curiosity.   
"Vacationing." It seems like the only logical answer, while without giving myself away.   
"Sounds good," He responded. As we both walked out. "Well, it was great to see you."   
"You too." I said, smiling. "Well, I guess I better go." I told him, signaling to the car.   
"Yeah… Bye Claude." He called as we walked away.   
"Bye!" I called back, before getting in the car. Boy, was that a close one. I watched as his car pulled away and on to the highway, disappearing through the fog. I started the car, and pulled us back onto the highway. Then a thought hit me, why hadn't I told him not to mention me to Bailey. It's obvious he's going to call him, for old time sake. Seeing me probably reminded him that he hadn't talked to Bailey in a while, so he'll, probably call him. And, well what if he mentions me? He knows the highway I was on, hell! He even knows the kind of car I'm driving.  
My mind was roaming with thoughts, even after when we ate breakfast at a Denny's off of the highway. I didn't want to mention it to anyone, because then they'd suggest that we turn around, or I call and make amends with my family. For the rest of the day I pretty much slept in the back of the car. That night we were planning on stopping at a club, in one of the cities we were passing through. It was going to be a night of fun and drinking. The fake ids we had helped us a whole lot.   
"I can't wait!" Hallie commented, excitedly as she drove us towards the city. "I'm in the dancing mood, too!" She added, doing a little dance with the upper part of her body. We all laughed, and agreed with her. This would be night we wouldn't ever forget.   
We checked in to a nearby motel, for the night. And, after fixing ourselves up, we left for the club. This was going to be the first night, that will be a replica, of all the other nights ahead. We all got in fine, and Hallie got immediately excited, because there was going to even be a live band. We had some drinks, and even danced a bit. And, when the band took the stage, we all went back out to the dance floor.   
"Oh, fuck!" I stated, earning a couple of stares, but mostly just my friends attention. "Ok, is this just the alcohol, or is that my sister's ex-husband?" I stated. Squinting up on stage, as I watched the guitarist. It had to be Griffin.   
"It's not. Don't worry, ok?" Ethan said, I nodded. Nick protectively put his arm around me. And, Hallie smiled comforting. I don't know what it was, but I listened, and forgot of the whole idea that it was Griffin on stage, it couldn't be. We started dancing, and I completely got lost in the music. The night went great, the band left the stage. And, I still was having a great time. I even forgot about Griffin, being there.  
"I gotta go, to the bathroom." I told my friends, as we were back at the table. I don't think I'm totally drunk. I starting walking toward the bathroom. When something hard, bumped into me.   
"Are you ok?" A calm voice asked, holding me, as if I was about to fall. I realize I had walked straight into a man's chest. I looked up, and almost died, when I saw the eyes I looked into. "Claudia?" I didn't know whether to run or just stay there, with those eyes. But, I guess I choice to run, because next thing I knew, I had run to my friends table.   
"You guys, don't ask questions now they're no time! Just follow me!" I stated clearly, and we began to run out of the club, and quickly ducked down an alley. I peered out, and watched my chaser look around, confused. 


	5. How long does happiness last?

Damn, Damn, Damn! Why the hell did Griffin have to be there? Will he call my family? I couldn't think, why wouldn't the thoughts of him leave me? Next to me Nick slept peacefully. I silently slipped out of bed and got dressed in pajamas, a tank top and pants. Kissing Nicks forehead and grabbing a sweater and the room key I quietly crept out. I was having so much fun, but after seeing Griffin tonight all I felt was guilt. It just wasn't right. I needed freedom and I had it, but it seemed all wrong.   
I sat down on the cold pavement. I just needed to think. Suddenly getting an unexpected thirst. I searched my sweated for some spare coins. I found the vending machine down at the other ends of the rooms. I was trying to make a choice. When a voice startled me.   
"I thought I saw you stranger." I looked over my shoulder and saw Griffin. Seeing I was cornered and there was no escape, I sighed.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to sound cold. But, having difficulty acting coldly to him.   
"Once I say why, I shall except your answer too. My band was performing here tonight, at a club. We're staying here, cause it's cheap and it's to late to go home. Now you?"   
"I'm here cause it's cheap too." I replied. That was why we chose this motel, and cause it was suitably located.   
"C'mon Claude. Does your family know you're here?" He question me. Damn it, why did this have to happen.   
"Not here exactly. I don't think they know, I'm standing in front of the vending machine." I told him, with a grin. I raised my eyebrows as if to challenge him.   
"You know what I mean." He grabbed one hand of mine. "Do they?" He inquired. With my one free hand I raised it to point to a guard, walking at the entrance to the museum the motel was across from.   
"See him, if you don't leave me alone, I'll yell rape." I threatened. Griffin looked shocked and stepped away from me. I had to admit that was a very un Claudia thing to do. "Now please!" I exclaimed, starting to walk away, forgetting about my thirst.   
"Claudia!" He called after. I turned and looked at him. He just sighed in defeat, I guess knowing there was nothing he could say to me. I turned back, and began to walk to my room.   
*** Griffin's POV ***  
I couldn't believe her! What has happened to the Claudia I knew. What happened at the boarding school. Threatening to call rape, that was just so different, usually Claudia wanted her families attention what was up with this weird acting. Deep down it hurt, I always though Claude and I shared something, but after this encounter I guessed not. She sure did look grown up though. When I saw her at the club, my first reaction was how sexy the woman was, than noticing it was Claudia. And, now she looked so cute, I looked back and watched her go into a room, way down at the other end. I immediately processed that to memory.   
"Your not getting away from me Claudia Salinger." I whispered to myself. Never. I knew what I had to do then. No matter what, if not for Claudia, then for my loyalty to the Salinger's.   
*** Claudia's POV ***   
I quietly went back into my room. Locking the door, I stripped back down, out of my clothes. I silently climbed back into bed. Kissing Nick, he had reached out and pulled me to him.   
"Where you been?" He quietly asked me, while kissing my neck. I giggled quietly. Already settling with myself not to tell him about Griffin.  
"I just needed some air." I replied, finding his mouth and kissing him deeply. I tried to forget my run in with Griffin, by thinking all of Nick, as we continued kissing.   
The next day, both Nick and I were tired from our late night activities. Which Ethan and Hallie seemed to find hilarious.   
"Did you two tire each other out?" Ethan asked, as we began packing the car back up.   
"Very funny." I replied. "At least we made use of the separate rooms." I shot back. Nick came up and kissed me.   
"Like hell we did, didn't we?" He asked me. I nodded, going back to kiss him. This morning, I'd completely forgotten about my encounter with Griffin the night before.   
"Oh, we made use of the room, just not all night." Hallie stated, and Ethan winked at her. "Yeah, cause now Ethan and I have to do most of the driving!" She complained.   
"Next time we should change roommates." Ethan commented. I laughed. "That way we'll all get sleep and can all drive."   
"You might not get much, he snores." I whispered, nodding my head to Nick.   
"No I don't!" He defended himself coming to tickle me from behind.  
"Well so does she." Ethan told me. "We'll have to put the snorers up together!" He exclaimed laughing, we all joined in. We all started to get in, to set off on another's day travel. All blind to the eyes that watched us.   
As much as we wanted to sleep in the car to conserve money. We realized that we couldn't when it rained, and the drops all echoed on the roof. Adding a cool temperature, and not wanting to have to keep the car on all night we headed to another motel. We all switched roommates, to insure a good night sleep. Instead of going girl girl and boy boy, we switched couples. Which I found odd, but Nick and Hallie kept insisting that since they were both snorers that they should be together.   
"I guess, I'll have to at least where my boxers to bed!" Ethan commented laughing. "Oh, I could do the usual nude?"  
"Boxers will be fine." I replied. I tried not to wonder about Nick and Hallie, I shouldn't be jealous especially I was sharing a room with Hallie's boyfriend. But, my mind just kept thinking the worse. They were so eager to share a room, no that wasn't anything was it?   
"You can sleep naked I don't mind!" Ethan told me. I laughed.  
"You might be comfortable. But, I wouldn't!" He laughed, and put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. I slept in underwear and a tank top. The bed was narrow and it was hard not to move without bumping into Ethan. He was just in his boxers, and I had to admit he was hot. Knowing I thought that my mind drifted back to Nick and Hallie. I tried to shake the thought out of my head. Ethan liked read my thoughts, because he said.  
"Are you thinking about Nick and Hallie?" I rolled over so I was facing him. I nodded. He reached out and patted my hand. "I know how it feels, they were too eager to stay together."   
"Exactly." I replied. He had said completely what I'd been thinking. I found it scary. "It has to be crazy." I said, trying to removes the thoughts.  
"Yeah, it is." He responded. And, soon we both drifted off to sleep.   
In the morning, I awoke to see Ethan lying beside me staring at the ceiling. Boy, he even looked hot first thing.   
"Good morning!" I said, more cheerfully then I felt. He leaned over and smiled at me.   
"You're a good sleep partner." He told me, I laughed and nodded.   
"You two, we so should do this more often." We both laughed. And, then I said what we both had been thinking. "I wonder how they slept?"   
Twenty minutes later we were both showered and dressed. Walking next door, to Hallie's and Nick's room, we waited while we knocked. After no response. We both just stood there.   
"Watch this!" I told Ethan, he look at me confused.  
"You aren't going to do some kung fu thing, to knock down the door?" He questioned, I shook my head. I pulled my tank top lower to show some cleavage. Then I let lose my wet hair.   
*** Griffin POV ***  
Ok, so I followed her so what. It's not stalking! I watched from my spot, as Claudia pulled down her top, to show some cleavage which I never knew existed. Then she let lose her hair, look gorgeous. In just a plain white tank top, and really short jeans cut offs, which exposed her long tan legs. She looked amazing. I watched the boy stand next to her, watching her questioningly. He wasn't her boyfriend, he was her friend's guy. What puzzled me was why they had roomed together and then the other two had. Claudia winked at the boy, and signaled for him to watch her.  
She walked over to the counter, where a man was stationed. He was around Charlie's age. Claudia boldly walked over to him. I could barely hear her, from where I was, but I heard some what.   
"Remember me?" The man had smirked. "Well, you know how I had two other friends, I really need to get in there room." The man didn't seemed to budge. Except then Claudia leaned over the counter, exposing a lot of cleavage to the guy. I suddenly wanted to kill him as I watched him stare hungrily at her chest.   
Moments late she walked away from the man, with a key in her hand. I grinned, did she ever know how to get what she wanted.   
*** Claudia's POV ***   
"Too easy!" I exclaimed, as I came back to a gaping Ethan.   
"Claude, you are brilliant!" I grinned. "We should use you for free meals!" He teased. As I went to unlock the door, I felt Ethan smack my ass. A crimson blush, seemed to escape my cheeks. As, I turned the knob to open the door, I feared what I would see. I kept telling myself nothing, but then again I didn't trust that.   
"Wanna go first?" I asked, Ethan. He looked grimly at me, and then put on his trademark grin.   
"Together." He whispered. Both placing out hands on the door knob and twisting it together, we entered to be shocked. Hallie and Nick lay there visibly naked under the covers, Hallie was pressed up against his side, in the crook where I always lay. I need to side down. I felt Ethan tense at my side, and look up at him. Where anger was shown in his eyes.   
"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, waking up the two. I felt tears start to glaze my eyes.   
"It's not what it looks like!" Nick said, trying to defend himself.   
"What is it then?" I questioned. Nick looked past Ethan, to see me standing there. I saw regret in his eyes and knew it was what I thought. "Ethan, I'm just going to go check out for us." He nodded. I didn't want to witness whatever happened next. I knew Ethan was sure punch Nick, but that didn't prove any satisfaction.   
First I dropped off the keys, and then I went over to the SUV, if I knew anything I knew this trip was over. After I had gotten out all my bags, I sat down on the curb. Finally letting the tears fall.   
"Hey stranger." I looked up to see Griffin.   
"It must make you happy to see me like this." I stated. He must just be joyful, little Claudia trusting, and loving the wrong person.   
"Not at all. You might not think so, but I love you and this is not the state you want of someone you love." He responded. He was giving me a comfort smile. He gently put his arm around me and I sank into his arms.   
"Take me home Griffin." I cried. "Just please take me home!" 


End file.
